


when he sees me

by actualsunshinejakedillinger (orphan_account)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson (kinda)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, First Kiss, Internet Friends AU, M/M, Meet-Cute, also jeremy has a stutter ok thanks bye, he's so gay help him, jeremy is a theater kid fight me, jeremy is dawn I'm living, the drama kiddos do waitress as their junior musical feat. genderbent characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/actualsunshinejakedillinger
Summary: inspired by the song 'when he sees me' from the musical waitressjeremy and michael have been internet best friends since middle school and he(e)re's what happens when michael decides to drive out to new jersey to see jeremy perform in the school musical. jeremy is stupidly in love and is terrified of meeting his long-time crush for the first time. it's gay. like really really gay.also here's who's playing each character:jeremy-dawn "dan"christine-jennajake-dr. pomatterbrooke-beckyoh yeah also dustin is calidk everyone else is just played by random students lol im too lazy to write them pLUS THIS IS ABOUT JEREMY AND MICHAEL SO YEAH





	when he sees me

 

"...and opening night is less than a week away! I'm freaking out Mikey! I actually have to sing a solo this year!" Jeremy was panicking, ranting to his best friend over the phone. It was six days until his junior year musical was opening on Friday and Jeremy was terrified. He had changed so much from the past year when he first started taking drama, but he never expected to get a part with a solo. The new drama teacher, Mrs. Owen was a million times better than Mr. Reyes, but new nothing about Jeremy's anxiety. Sure, he was fine when he could be on stage with his friends around him, but to actually step out in front and sing by himself...

 

He couldn't do it. 

 

Even worse was that they were putting on Waitress. Sure, it was one of Christine's favorite musicals and Jeremy actually really liked it, but when Mrs. Owen suggested they gender-bend some of the characters to better showcase the kids, he never thought he'd be put out on a stage alone to sing, openly declaring his love for a guy in front of the entire school. It didn't matter how true it was, but actually saying it in front of the whole community, not to mention the kids at school that tormented him every day, was terrifying. His solo, a song called 'When He Sees Me', was perfect though. It was Jeremy's entire life in three minutes and forty-three seconds. 

 

He was literally going to sing his entire love life story to the entire town in six days. His heart beat faster just thinking about it. 

 

"Hey, Jer, don't worry about it. You're amazing. You're going to kill your song and everyone is going to cheer and clap until their hands bleed and they all lose their voices. Don't worry dude, it's going to be great," Michael said, instantly calming Jeremy with just the sound of his voice.

 

"Thanks," Jeremy said, blushing more than he'd ever admit. "I wish you could be here."

 

There was a strong sense of sadness in his voice that made Michael's heart ache as he wanted so badly to be there to wrap his arms around Jeremy and never let go. Soon, he thought. Soon.

 

"Me too Jer-bear," Michael said, smiling to himself. Jeremy chuckled at the old nickname Michael had given him years ago and he somehow found a way to miss someone he had never met. 

 

Michael knew Jeremy wanted him there more than anything to support him. He talked about it every time he came home from play rehearsal, going on and on about how if Michael could just be there, even just on the phone backstage during the show, Jeremy might just be able to do it. If the school didn't have a 'no phones' policy during productions, then he could do it.

 

What Jeremy didn't know was that on Thursday morning Michael was going to get in his PT cruiser stocked with vintage sodas and Bob Marley cassette tapes and drive 1,779 miles from Colorado to New Jersey to surprise his best friend. He would be there a little while before showtime on Friday; perfect timing to waltz into the auditorium of Jeremy's school and be swept off his feet. Surprisingly enough, Michael had met most of Jeremy's friends online a year or so ago and the group got along pretty well. He even introduced them to a few of his friends, who all fit in very well with the Jersey kids, some of them making closer friends with certain individuals than others. Not that anyone minded, but when Michael's friend Rich and Jeremy's friend Jake started dating long-distance and they would blow up their group chat at three in the morning just to rant about how much they loved each other, Jeremy and Michael both couldn't help but envy them. Not that either of them would ever admit it to each other.

 

After a few minutes of silence, aside from Jeremy's quiet humming and the taps of Michael's computer keyboard, Michael decided to risk ruining the surprise. If Jeremy figured it out, so be it, but he just had to ask.

 

"What would you do when I finally get to meet you? Like when one of us get's off the plane at the airport, who gets to be the one to gracefully dive into the other's arms first?" Michael was somewhat joking. Still, he needed to get a sense of how affectionate Jeremy would be comfortable with him being on Friday, and he had a feeling this boy was too oblivious to take the hint. 

 

Jeremy laughed again, making Michael's heart surge. "It would be me, obviously. I d-don't have an ounce of muscle on my body anymore, but you're, like, r-really strong so when I finally meet you in person, you better be fuckin' ready to catch me literally flying towards you."

 

He couldn’t help but grin at Jeremy’s words and after that, Michael simply couldn't wait for Friday.

 

But soon it came. The five days before he left were painfully long, but he knew it would all be worth it when he saw Jeremy's beautiful face light up from across the room. He knew it was cheesy, everything about it was straight out of a bad 90’s teen movie, but he didn't care. He was seeing Jeremy.

 

_He was seeing Jeremy._

 

He couldn't help but smile as he continued to drive, humming along to his newest playlist. Twenty more minutes. Soon enough he pulled into the parking lot of Middleborough High School and took a deep breath.

 

Six years. It was finally happening.

 

He parked, gathered his things, and took one step after another as he slowly approached the opening of the auditorium lobby. It was almost empty and he realized how few cars there were in the parking lot, but as he checked the time on his phone, he was only a little over a half hour early. Surely more people would come, but he didn’t care about anyone else in that theater, no, the only thing that mattered was sitting right in the center and a few rows back from the front. In what was hopefully Jeremy’s field of vision.

 

So as he entered the lobby he stopped at a ticket table but the auditorium doors and there sat a very familiar girl who lit up when she saw him. He hadn’t thought much about seeing his other friends, as he rarely had anyone other than Jeremy on his mind, but was excited nonetheless.

 

“Michael!” Brooke exclaimed, smiling widely and standing up and reaching over to hug him from across the table. She looked so sweet in her little waitress outfit and her hair in two long, blonde braids that fell past her shoulders and down her blue and white lined polo and matching skirt. If he was being honest, she looked like one of the girls from Heathers working at a diner, but it suited her and he told her such. She was sweet, and Jeremy talked about her a lot, which always made Michael worry about their relationship, but every time Michael would ask, Jeremy would be quick to deny it. Still, she was a good friend to him and from what everyone had told their group, she was an amazing dancer and had a beautiful voice.

 

He wasn’t a theater kid before he met Jeremy, and still isn’t really, but he couldn’t help himself slowly learning everything about every show Jeremy ever loved and began to learn some songs himself. He would be lying if he had said there weren’t at least a few Newsies tracks on his road trip playlist, to say the least. He had even started to attend his school’s musicals, per Jeremy’s request after he joined the drama program at his school.

 

“So I know you’re probably here for Jeremy, or should I say _Heere_ for Jeremy,” she said, pausing to make a pun and laughing. Michael couldn’t help but see a bit of Chloe in her personality. He guessed their conversations on the group chat were rubbing off on her a bit. “Anyway, I can go get him if you want..?”

 

“No!” He practically yelled at her, mentally cursing at himself when he saw Brooke flinch, but he quickly apologized and she brushed it off, smiling again. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m just…not ready yet.”

 

She nodded and Michael relaxed a bit, suddenly paranoid about the impending meeting. He took out his wallet and bought a ticket before waving goodbye to Brooke and telling her to tell everyone ‘good luck’ before the show. He didn’t really think that one through. 

 

Instead, he went inside the auditorium, receiving a makeshift playbill for the show as he handed in his ticket. It took him longer than he’d like to admit before he was satisfied with his seat and he flipped open the playbill, smiling at the cast picture on the inside cover. He could see Brooke, Christine, and Jake all smiling and dressed in their costumes and Michael couldn’t wait to properly meet them all, but the real reason he was smiling so damn widely was because Jeremy just looked too cute for his own good in that little waiter costume. His lanky legs were covered by cuffed black chinos and tucked into them was a blue and white polo that matched Brooke’s, with the collar buttoned all the way up instead of being left open. He chuckled at that. Jeremy would always pull up his shirt collars for pictures if he could because he had such prominent collarbones that he hated, but apparently he found his way around that once again. Michael couldn’t help but blush at the matching blue bandana tied around Jeremy’s curls and how it surprisingly suited him really well. Even though he probably looked good in anything, the pale blue matched his icy blue eyes and he just looked so perfect. 

 

Michael continued to flip through the remaining pages as the other kids were busy getting ready backstage. Jake, being the productive perfectionist that he is, had been working on his parts so much the past week that once he was done with wardrobe and hair and makeup, he just sat in his and Jeremy’s shared dressing room and Skyped his boyfriend. Rich was encouraging Jake about how well he would do and Jeremy blocked him out after a few minutes of sickening cheesiness and returned to expertly applying concealer over all of his spots, a practice he had adopted quite often after Christine had given him a makeover once and he was amazed by how well she fixed his horrible skin. It wasn’t until he heard Rich say something through Jake’s phone that he really started to freak out. 

 

“I wish I could’ve gone with Michael to see your show, babe,” he said, making Jeremy’s heart stop. No. No way. No fucking way was this happening right now. Michael was not here. No way. 

 

He didn’t really realize the way he was breathing, but when Christine and Brooke rushed in from their adjacent dressing room, he had a feeling it wasn’t good. Before he knew it, his knees were curled up to his chest on his chair and he was probably hyperventilating, from a medical standpoint. 

 

“Jeremy, just breathe, it’s okay love, you’re going to be fine, don’t worry,” Christine said soothingly into his ear as she crouched beside him. Jeremy couldn’t think. He just shook his head violently. Suddenly he saw Jake crouch down beside him as well, and he felt a bit bad for ruining his call, but he could barely get any thoughts through his head. 

 

“N-no,” he stuttered, still shaking. He had gotten over being worried about the show a few days ago. That is, until now. 

 

Michael couldn’t be here. No, he couldn’t do it. Of course, he wanted to meet Michael more than anything, but he had people counting on him to actually perform well and that was no longer very likely. 

 

Christine traced up and down his arms as his friends spewed reassurances at him from all angles, and after a few minutes, he legitimately felt better. Not much, but better. At least he could breathe normally again. 

 

“I-I can’t believe he’s h-here,” Jeremy stuttered, running his hands through his hair, his curls flopping over his bandana as a result. He really didn’t need this right now. All he could think about was what was going to happen when he walked onto that stage and looked the boy he’s loved longer than he could remember in the eyes. He would be disappointed, obviously. People he loved were notoriously disappointed by Jeremy Heere. It was a fact with more examples to prove it than anyone knew, but Michael likely wouldn’t be an exception. He knew the moment he stepped out in front of the crowd, whatever preconceived notion Michael had about who Jeremy would be would disappear in an instant the moment he saw his face. 

 

However, he also knew, without a doubt in his mind, that the moment he saw Michael’s face staring back at him from the crowd, he would love him more than ever before. When he saw those dark chocolate eyes behind adorable glasses, he would melt right there on the stage and never be the same. If he was lucky enough to see those dimples he knew Michael had, he would probably cry, but most of all, if he saw Michael Mell smile his signature grin, Jeremy Heere would officially fall head over heels for him, and finally break his own heart for good. 

 

He made himself hold onto a tiny bit of hope that maybe Michael drove across the country for him and he wouldn’t regret it, but he knew better. He had to.

 

As the time passed, soon it was ten minutes until showtime and the friends had split up, some off to warm up their voices, others to fix any costume or hair malfunctions, and then there was Jeremy. Just sitting. He just sat behind the curtain on one of the seats of the diner prop for the first number and waited for the show to start. He loved performing and he was really proud of this show, but he just had to get past his nerves and pretend Michael wasn’t even there. 

 

_Michael._

 

_Michael is watching._

 

Nope, he couldn’t do it. That boy couldn’t stay out of his mind for five seconds. 

 

He didn’t move from that spot after that, even as the rest of the cast joined him onstage in their positions and Christine went before the curtain to introduce the show with Mrs. Owen. Jeremy tapped his fingers on his knees as he looked to Brooke beside him and smiled at her. 

 

“You got this,” she whispered, earning a small smile out of Jeremy. She smirked back at him, clearly pleased with herself.

 

Michael was practically bouncing with excitement as he anxiously awaited the start of the show. He couldn’t wait to see Jeremy. Jeremy and his adorable little outfit and his rosy cheeks dotted with freckles and his soft brown curls and his beautiful, beautiful face. Plus, he couldn’t wait to hear him sing. He had already heard from all of his other friends in the show that he was amazing, but he just had to hear it for himself. Besides, musical theater is hot as hell, especially when it includes Jeremy. He smiled widely as the lights dimmed around him and he felt his body instantly relax as he heard Christine’s voice ring out as the curtain slowly rose and she stood behind a cart covered with various baking ingredients. She was amazing, as Michael already knew, but as she stood there alone singing the same three words over and over completely a cappella, she was absolutely captivating. The whole company soon joined in with her as the pit orchestra began to play and Christine began to sing her first solo, capturing the audience immediately. 

  
Not that Michael didn’t instantly notice the back of a curly brown head amongst the unlit stage. A single spotlight couldn’t stop him from spotting Jeremy, no way.

 

Brooke and Jeremy were seated at the barstools of the counter prop as they finished singing their company part and gave Christine a thumbs up as she crossed the stage, standing front and center. The pit orchestra began to play the beginning of the next song as Christine went into some comedic dialogue with Dustin’s character, earning laughs from the audience.

 

Jeremy wondered if one of those laughs belonged to Michael.

 

Suddenly the song began and Christine’s melodic voice filled the stage once again, instantly making everyone in the cast relax a bit. Jeremy smiled to himself before he and Brooke turned around on their barstools, hopping off and joining Christine, a fake pie in Brooke’s hands and an untied apron in Jeremy’s. He looked far enough out into the audience knowing he might pass out the second he saw Michael’s face, as much as he desperately wanted to. 

 

Michael, however, was completely entranced. Damn, he loved this boy. 

 

Jeremy was slowly becoming more and more comfortable as the show progressed. He sang through each song and anxiously waited through the ones he didn’t, nervously waiting for the moment he had been dreading. 

 

The ensemble cast was in the middle of their song as suddenly it ended and Jeremy was back on stage. The upbeat instrumental transition of ‘Pomatter Pie’ didn’t do anything to lighten his mood, but as the piano feature kicked in, he couldn’t hold back a smile. He could do this. 

 

He took his place as Christine and Brooke went to sit at the counter again, Jeremy stood across from them. He grabbed a rag off the counter and tucked it into his apron pocket.

 

And so it began. He heard the oh-so-familiar opening beats of his song before he turned to Christine and Brooke, beginning the song with the one thing that could make him sell this performance better than anything else. Michael.

 

He had performed this song so many times both at play rehearsal and at home that he could do it in his sleep, but now it meant something. The audience laughed as he aggressively pumped fake ketchup and mustard into a bottle along with the beat of the song and he relaxed as the next line approached.

 

_But what scares me the most,_

_what scares me the most,_

 

He took a deep breath before turning around abruptly to the audience and truly singing for himself. This song was all about Jeremy now and as he looked into the audience too quickly to direct his gaze as he saw a familiar smile catch his eye and time froze for a moment. His eyes were twinkling and his smile wider than any Jeremy had ever seen. He forced himself to hold back a smile for the show, but instead lived through the lyrics and hoped Michael would understand the message.

 

_Is what if when he sees me, what if he doesn't like it?_

_What if he runs the other way and I can't hide from it?_

 

He held the last note, gesturing not to the side like he had always practiced, but towards the auditorium doors. He could feel the panic bubbling up inside of him as he took a deep breath before holding another note. 

 

_What happens then?_

_If when he knows me, he's only disappointed?_

_What if I give myself away, to only get it given back?_

_I couldn't live with that._

 

The crowd was silent, clearly not expecting those words from such a cheerful and comedic character, but Michael saw right through the show and knew this was all Jeremy. Hell, he’s known this kid for over six years, it wasn’t too hard to figure out at this point. 

 

_So, I'm just fine, inside my shell-shaped mind._

_This way I get the best view._

_So that when he sees me, I want him to._

 

Michael was sitting on the edge of his seat, absolutely in love with everything happening on stage. Jeremy had looked at him. He saw him. He knew he was here. Michael had never loved anything more than this moment. It was almost perfect.

 

Jeremy had a brief moment with Christine, earning more laughs from the audience before returning to his song, singing another comedic verse. Michael loved every minute of it. Except for how real the lyrics felt coming from Jeremy. The anxiety and self-doubt seemed so genuine and it was awful. It had to be genuine. He knew Jeremy wasn’t _that_ good of an actor. 

 

_He could have masterminded some way to find me._

_He could be colorblind._

_How untrustworthy is that._

_He could be less than kind._

 

Suddenly the aggressive verse changed its tone and Jeremy’s facial expression softened as he looked back at the audience. Michael to be exact.

 

_Or even worse he could be very nice, have lovely eyes._

_And make me laugh, come out of hiding._

_What do I do with that?_

_Oh, God._

 

Michael felt his breath hitch as Jeremy stared right at him as he sang. It was him. It was entirely Jeremy’s moment now and he could tell Michael noticed. 

 

Jeremy gazed out at him with an expression he hoped would say, “everything about this is real”. He took one more deep breath before turning away.

 

_What if when he sees me,_

_I like him and he knows it?_

_What if he opens up a door,_

_And I can't close it?_

 

He held his arms out to the sides before wrapping them around his torso. Jeremy couldn’t stop smiling. Probably because he also couldn’t stop glancing at Michael every chance he had.

 

_What happens then?_

_If when he holds me,_

_My heart is set in motion,_

 

He went through his poses with various ensemble guys before turning to the audience again and smiling widely as he sang. He danced around the stage with such awkward grace that everyone he knew could tell this wasn’t just a performance for Jeremy. No, this was a confession.

 

_I'm not prepared for that._

_I'm scared of breaking open._

_But still I can't help from hoping,_

 

Every time Jeremy belted Michael held his breath, absolutely amazed. Yeah, musical theater was pretty hot. Especially in a little waitress outfit that Michael still couldn’t get over.

 

_To find someone to talk to,_

_Who likes the way I am._

 

His voice turned so soft, once again capturing the audience as they held on to every word. 

 

_Someone who when he sees me,_

_He wants to again._

 

Jeremy held out the last note and the audience cheered, Michael included, obviously, and he stood, smiling right at Jeremy as the song ended.

 

The grin on that boy's face was the most beautiful thing in the world. 

 

Sadly it was short-lived as he soon after exited the stage and the audience was once again graced with the beauty that is Jake Dillinger looking dapper as hell in his little suit. Michael sat down again, trying to calm down, as the next song as Jake and Christine finished their conversation and delved right into an awkward duet on a bench. Hearing Jake sing was exactly what he’d expected, considering he was so perfect, but the song was so awkward that he seemed so much more comfortable sitting there together. God, he was glad he didn’t bring Rich with him because that boy would probably be screaming and crying right about now.

 

Still, though, the song ended and more passed as Jeremy once again came on stage with Brooke on Christine as they slowly prepared a pie together, singing so softly and beautifully Michael thought he might cry. The subtle smile on Jeremy’s face and the rosy blush on his cheeks was purely angelic as the soft yellow spotlight on the trio illuminated his features beautifully and he truly looked how Michael always saw him. Nothing but authentic beauty.

 

However, that song was short-lived as well as it was soon replaced by the date between Jeremy’s character and some kid named Jasper as his date almost immediately delved into a very charmingly-aggressive song that seemed to make Jeremy very uncomfortable, yet he still smiled at parts like little rays of sunshine through the awkward darkness.

 

Knowing it was almost the end of the first act, Michael was more than a little disappointed to see Jeremy exit the stage, but as the hospital prop rolled back onstage and Jake and Christine emerged, he knew a great number was about to begin. Hell, it was all the two talked about on their group chat. ‘We have to make out in front of everyone we know’ this, and ‘we have to pretend that we were having sex’ that. If he could he would’ve whipped out his phone and sent a video to his friends just to embarrass them even more, he would’ve in a heartbeat.

 

He wasn’t wrong in the slightest as a charming show about a retro diner suddenly turned into Sexual Tension: the Musical. Not to mention that eventually the ensemble joined the background to provide harmonies and clapping, but Jake and Christine closed out the first act epically and Michael could’ve sworn he cheered the loudest when the curtain lowered and the house light brightened again. 

 

Michael practically ripped his phone out of his pocket, frantically opening in the group chat he had with his friends back home. 

 

**Gayer 1:** GUYS HOLY SHIT THEY’RE ALL AMAZING THIS IS THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE HE’S SO PRETTY SOMEONE HELP ME IM GOING TO CRY

 

**BestBi:** DUDE GO FIND HIM

 

**Gayer 1:** I CAN’T THE SHOW ISN’T OVER YET

 

**bitchberry:** Michael there’s an intermission...

 

**bitchberry:** Go get your boy

 

He shut off his phone and practically ran out of the auditorium and down the hall, dodging other audience members left and right. Thankfully there were signs pointing towards the backstage areas and it didn’t take him too long to find the dressing rooms. 

 

Jeremy, however, was petrified. He was sat on top of his changing room vanity with his friends all around him. The drama staff had given up trying to keep the friends out of each other’s dressing rooms for ages and no one really cared at this point. If Michael knew any better, he would be on his way to find them all and Jeremy didn’t know what to think. Either Michael wasn’t coming back and was already on his way home or he would be outside the door just ten feet away from him any moment now. 

 

Jeremy buried his head in his knees as he curled up to his chest. His curls flopped into his face and his breaths grew slow and heavy. They had ten minutes before they had to get backstage and as much as he wanted to make the most of it, he just couldn't bring himself to leave. 

 

As it turned out, he didn't have to. The door swung open and standing there was Michael Mell, red-faced and grinning. Jeremy's curled up position slowly fell apart and with no control, his feet hit the floor. He felt himself stand but he wasn't thinking at all. No, he just couldn't stop staring. And smiling, a lot of that was happening too. 

 

Michael chuckled and all of a sudden Jeremy saw everything. The light from the hallway making a glow around Michael that made him look like the absolute angel he is. The slightly ruffled messiness of his dark brown hair. The patches covering the bright red hoodie he loved so much. There he was. Here, real, and standing five feet away from him. 

 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He asked jokingly, gesturing with his arms out. 

 

And with that, Jeremy was in his arms in less than a second. He sank into Michael's chest and his legs hitched together around Michael's waist. He giggled, lifting the smaller boy up into his arms and running his fingers through the ends of Jeremy's curls. 

 

"You're really h-here," Jeremy mumbled into Michael's hoodie, his voice muffled by the fabric and the tears he didn't realize had fallen. Michael only curled his arms around him tighter and buried his face in Jeremy’s shoulder. He could feel Jeremy's heartbeat against his and absolutely nothing else mattered. No one else was in the room with them. No one in the hallway was watching. No one was taking pictures. There wasn't anything but them. 

 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Michael's words made Jeremy soar. He felt himself choke out a sob as he just clung tighter around Michael’s shoulders. 

 

He’s here for me. 

 

Their bodies fit so perfectly wrapped around each other and it felt like home. It was like two puzzle pieces that were stuck in places they didn’t belong that finally fit back together. Like they were always meant to be here, together, tangled up in each other. 

 

He never wanted to move. As long as Michael was here, he wasn't going anywhere. 

 

Until he was. He felt Christine tap lightly on his shoulder and Jeremy slowly pulled away. He released his legs from around Michael's waist but clasped his hands in Michael's instead. Both could see the other's cheeks flush pink as they both smiled, never taking their eyes off one another. 

 

"Jeremy, we need to go in two minutes. The rest of us are going to go help Brooke get ready for her solo," Christine said, squeezing past the boys with the other two and leaving them in the dressing room alone. 

 

"So," Michael spoke, breaking the comfortable silence. Jeremy dreaded the approaching question more than anything. 

 

"So," Jeremy repeated, teasing Michael just a little to see that smile one more time. 

 

"You were amazing," Michael gushed wholeheartedly, his expression never faltering. "Really, I had no idea you could sing like that, Jer."

 

Michael's hands released from Jeremy's and instead slid up the smaller boy's arms until they reached the collar of his shirt, fixing one of the buttons that had come undone and straightening his name tag. Jeremy trembled under Michael's touch, shivering as he felt his hands brush softly along his arms. 

 

"T-thank y-you," Jeremy stuttered out, his mind a jumbled mess of Michael's actions and his own self-doubt. His head was spinning and for once, he didn't really want it to stop. 

 

Suddenly his heart doubled pace as Michael's hands left his collar and slid against his skin once more to cup his cheek. Jeremy instantly melted into his hands, gazing up at Michael as he spoke. 

 

"Your song," he whispered, making Jeremy's heart sink. "It was amazing."

 

"I-I need y-you to k-know," Jeremy spoke, absolutely terrified. "I m-meant every w-word."

 

Michael's smile faltered and Jeremy twisted up the corner of his lips in a weak attempt at a smirk. Sighing, Michael pulled Jeremy towards him once more, holding him tightly as Jeremy did the same. 

 

"Okay, Jer-Bear, as much as I know we need to talk about this later, you have about ten seconds until your drama teacher is going to kill you so let's go," Michael said, pulling away and stepping back into the hallway, extending his hand to Jeremy who intertwined their fingers and the two ran down the hallway. 

 

They reached the door to the backstage area and Jeremy dropped Michael's hand and opened the door, stepping inside. The door almost closed behind him before Michael reached forward and grabbed Jeremy's wrist, spinning him around to face him. 

 

"Wait!" Michael called as Jeremy whipped his head around, his curls bouncing. "I just wanted to say that, yes, _I would love to see you again_."

 

Jeremy smiled wider than he would like to admit and stepped back inside once before Michael held his shoulder, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. Jeremy's face was on fire as Michael waved once more before dashing down the hallway back towards the auditorium. He couldn't breathe. 

 

Jeremy staggered backward as his hand slowly rose up to his cheek. He kissed him. Michael. His crush for ages just kissed him. 

 

Suddenly he spun around on his heel and saw the entire cast standing around him, various looks of shock and surprise as well as a few knowing smirks from his friends. 

 

"I-I j-just-" he stammered, looking frantically around the group, his face redder than Rich's hair. 

 

"OH MY GOD JEREMY!" Brooke squealed, running forward and hugging him, squeezing his arms toward his chest. He laughed, exaggeratedly peeling Brooke off of him as he somehow turned even redder watching Christine pass Jake twenty bucks. 

 

"Y-you guys b-bet on me?" He laughed, still slightly afraid and shaken. 

 

Jake and Christine glanced once between each other before looking back at Jeremy, bursting out laughing. 

 

"Jeremy, buddy," Jake said between laughs. "This has been going on since the day we first met him on your Skype with Michael during the first play rehearsal last year. You literally could not have been more obvious."

 

Nods and smirks from the group didn't help Jeremy's extremely flushed face, but suddenly Mrs. Owen rushed in. She clearly had something to say, but stopped and looked around quizzically as she saw everyone just circled around Jeremy. 

 

"Ok everyone, I came in here to say that the second act starts in three minutes, but first, Jeremy, I need an explanation," she said, professionally at first, but then she smirked as she saw Jeremy visibly flinch at his name. 

 

"U-um I j-just-"

 

"MICHAEL KISSED JEREMY!" Brooke yelled out once more, making Jeremy want to literally implode. 

 

Surprisingly Mrs. Owen was all smiles and she exhaled dramatically and spoke as if she had been waiting for this as long as Jeremy had. 

 

"Finally! God, it's about time, I wasn't sure how much longer I could take your friends telling me all about how you were absolutely head over heels for this kid."

 

And with that Jeremy Heere glared at his friends who didn't look even the slightest bit guilty. 

 

"Two more minutes!" Mrs. Owen called, turning and walking around to the other side of the stage. Eventually, the circle broke apart and Jeremy was startled by Jake grabbing him around his waist and lifting him into the air before awkwardly setting him back down again. 

 

"Congrats dude," Jake spoke excitedly, nudging Jeremy's shoulder. He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. 

 

"T-thanks, but we're n-not-" Christine interrupted him with a groan before walking forward to face him.

 

"Jeremy, honey, you know I love you but you are the most oblivious person I have ever encountered," Christine sighed dramatically, placing both her hands on Jeremy's shoulders. Despite the fact that she was significantly shorter than Jeremy, she still somehow intimidated everyone she spoke to. "Clearly you love him a lot Jer, and just from what I've seen tonight, I think he might be kinda into you too."

 

With that statement, Jeremy's nervous face turned rosy again and his lips curled up into a small smile. Despite his thoughts constantly telling him otherwise, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe she could be right. Besides, he knew Michael well enough to know he wouldn't lead him on like that. Hell, he probably knew Jeremy liked him. He just hoped he wasn't faking it for Jeremy’s sake. 

 

But if he wasn’t. God, if he wasn’t Jeremy would probably cry from happiness. If the boy he’s loved for the best part of his life actually liked him back, he was fairly certain the world would implode and Jeremy would die from being too fucking in love. Too in love with this adorable dork and his floppy hair and his cozy hoodie that smelled like car air fresheners and Crystal Pepsi and his little dimples when he smiled and every single thing that made up the beauty that is Michael Mell.

 

Sadly he was taken from his daydreams by the flashing lights backstage as the cast took their places and Brooke and Dustin arranged themselves behind the diner counter in a promiscuous pose, only to be discovered by Christine as the curtain rose and the show resumed. Brooke and Christine soon after delved into a small argument, leading into Brooke’s solo. She was great, as usual, and before he knew it, Jeremy was back on stage, dressed in his new costume; a civil war-era outfit, and straddling that kid Jasper’s lap awkwardly, pretending to be making out on their lounge chair prop as it slowly rolled onstage.

 

Michael couldn’t help but stare as he saw Jeremy out on that stage again. As if he wasn’t burning red already, he couldn’t help but feel something when he saw him up there with that kid. Sure, it was all for the show and Jeremy probably didn’t really know the kid, and sure, they weren’t even kissing on the mouth, but the neck and cheeks. Sure, he was somewhat jealous, but mainly he just wanted to be that kid up there with his arms around Jeremy’s little waist. That was an understatement honestly, he would’ve done anything for a chance to be with Jeremy like that. He took a deep breath, trying to focus on the reprise of Christine and Jake’s duet, but his mind kept wandering to a certain blue eyed boy. 

 

Once again the song was over before he could think twice and Christine and Jake shared yet another duet, this one much slower as they sang lyrics that, shamelessly, made Michael shed a few tears. Okay maybe more than a few, but everything they were saying was everything he’s wanted to say to Jeremy for as long as he could remember. 

 

_I could find the whole meaning of life in those sad eyes_

_They've seen things that you never quite say, but I hear_

_Come out of hiding, I'm right here beside you_

_And I'll stay there as long as you let me._

 

He couldn’t help it anymore. He wanted nothing more than to run right back out of the auditorium and down that hallway and backstage until he could just see his face one more time. Just one more look before he ruined it all. Just to tell him.

 

_Because you matter to me_

_Simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody_

_You matter to me_

_I promise you do, you, you matter too_

_I promise you do, you see?_

_You matter to me_

 

Michael had no way of knowing, but Jeremy could see him. He could see everything. The tears, the uneven breaths, and the shaking. He could see everything he just wanted to make go away in an instant. He felt horrible just watching him without being able to do anything, but for the first time in his life, he had a little bit of faith in himself. Maybe he had a chance with the boy of his many, many dreams.  
  
He didn’t realize he had been crying until the song slowly ended and the audience erupted in cheers. A short scene detailing the time jump came and went as the stage began to fill back up with the full cast again.

 

He quickly brushed the tears from his cheeks and composed himself as he emerged on the stage once again. This time, his costume had changed once more and he was clad in a white suit, bouquet in hand, and hoped maybe, Michael would be jealous. _Maybe_ , he thought, smirking to himself. 

 

Michael felt his heart skip about ten beats when he saw Jeremy walk out onstage dressed in an all-white suit with a bouquet of fake flowers in his hand. He knew what was coming and, as much as he loved to hear Jeremy sing, he wasn’t particularly looking forward to this song. His “boyfriend” was dressed the same as Jeremy, but in black, and he stood before an ensemble member dressed as a priest. The rest of the characters were in lines all dressed appropriately for the occasion, and Jeremy awkwardly walked over to the guy and the scene began. 

 

The ensemble girl began to read out traditional wedding ceremony phrases and Michael tried not to get too worked up over the boy holding Jeremy’s hands, but she was soon interrupted as that boy started talking about poetry. Jeremy followed him further towards the audience hand in hand before the guy, Jasper he had read from the cast list in the playbill, let go and ran up to stand on one of the diner counter barstools, continuing to recite bad poetry. Sadly they were not apart for long as he hopped off the stool and began to dance with Jeremy, spinning him around before holding both hands on his back and dipping him. 

 

Michael felt a twinge of jealousy in his chest as he imagined the two of them up there instead of this Jasper kid. He imagined himself being able to hold Jeremy’s hands, to dance with him, and tell everyone they knew how much he loved him. He wanted nothing more than to hold him close and tell him every single little thing he loved about him. 

 

But it wasn’t Michael up there. No, it was some sophomore kid named Jasper who got to profess his love to Jeremy. The audience couldn’t stop laughing as the song continued and many analogies were made. Suddenly that kid had his arms around Jeremy’s waist, somehow lifting him up onto this table where he finally sang once more. Michael’s heart soared at the sound of his voice, but sadly it was short-lived. He soon left off the table, joining Brooke and four other ensemble girls behind the diner counter as the banged out a drum beat with wooden spoons and Michael giggled, impressed by the fact that Jeremy was actually able to do it easily. He laughed along with the other girls and his smile was enough to make Michael ignore any negative feelings toward the Jasper kid because if doing this made Jeremy smile the way it did, he could definitely live with Jeremy confessing his love for some other guy. 

 

As much as everyone in the crowd loved it, the drum section ended and all of the sudden a good song turned amazing. Jeremy began to reprise his earlier solo and Jasper did with his as well, both singing over each other and dancing around the rest of the cast. Michael couldn’t have ever expected how much he loved it.  
  
Mainly just because Jeremy looked so, so happy. Even if it was just his character, seeing him go from singing his solo in such a negative light to singing it again with the widest smile on his face was enough to make Michael fall in love with theater. 

 

Still, much like every other amazing song in the show, it ended and the stage continued as Christine and Dustin shared a short moment before she left to go talk to a cast member Michael didn’t know as he transitioned into a song. 

 

Suddenly the current upbeat and cheerful mood of the show turned sour as the guy playing Christine’s character’s husband entered the stage, taking Christine with him as he left soon after. The set changed quickly as the diner became Christine’s home and in a dramatic turn of events, she was left alone, crying and broke after he took the money she had been saving up throughout the show to start a new life. It was so horrible that Michael saw a few people around him in the crowd wipe their eyes as Christine once again delivered a heartbreaking solo that was short but had such beautiful lyrics it almost didn’t matter.

 

Suddenly as the song ended, Christine moved to sit on the sofa prop, developing into yet another song, somehow even more amazing than her previous numbers. The crowd was silent as it was clear that she sang her heart out. Somehow her voice still sounded like an angel despite the tears in her eyes. She held the audience in the palm of her hand as she slowly, one by one, made each and every person in attendance fan their eyes to hold back from shedding any inevitable tears. She was absolutely fantastic. 

 

As Christine held her final note the crowd was silent for just a second before erupting into the loudest applause he had ever heard. She deserved it, no doubt about it. 

 

A few seconds later the set was once again transformed into the hospital as Christine sat on a hospital bed, breathing rhythmically with a few ensemble nurses as a piano began to play along with the exasperated breaths. It was a hauntingly beautiful instrumental piece.

 

Afterward, there was a break from any songs as Christine is visited by the guy from the wedding who gave her an envelope before going into surgery. Soon after she went into labor with the presence of just about every character in the show around her, Jeremy included. The room was extremely crowded as Christine suddenly cried out, followed by silence and a baby’s cry. The crowd was incredibly on edge as they all watched Christine name her daughter and directly afterward go to fight with her husband. She asked for a divorce and he reacted horribly, leading Brooke to take him away from Christine and the fake baby. Jeremy followed her and soon Christine and Jake were left alone. Much to the audience’s verbalized disappointment, Christine ends their affair, but as she explained herself and how he helped her through her pregnancy, the two ended on good terms and, in lieu of a homemade pie, she gave him a moon pie as a parting gift. 

 

The next song begins and after the emotional rollercoaster leading up to it but as that song finishes and the finale reprise of the second song brings the show to a close. As the show ends and the full cast comes onstage, the character groups each begin to step forward, receiving their own applause. First, the ensemble, then minor roles, and after them Jeremy and Brooke step forward together with their onstage partners and Michael cheers louder than anyone else. Jeremy smiles at him for just a second before stepping back and letting Christine a Jake step forward. 

 

Afterward, the show officially ended and the stadium lights slowly turn on as Michael collects his things and rushes to the exit, only to find that it’s blocked by a huge crowd of about half of the audience. He slowly snuck through, ignoring his increasingly fast breathing before being faced with even more people.

 

The crowds in the lobby were insane and as M9chael frantically maneuvered his way through, he felt the panic rising inside him. More and more people curled around him and he felt his breaths grow uneven. He slowly made it into the lobby eventually and his heartbeat began to slow down before all of a sudden it skipped before picking up the pace again. 

 

Jeremy stopped the commotion as he ran across the lobby towards Michael. The smile on his face erased any doubts Michael had been feeling about their last encounter. Before he knew it, Jeremy was in his arms once again and it felt like the most natural thing in the world, just holding him like that. The rest of Jeremy’s friends were there as well, signing playbills and taking pictures, but all of them saw the two boys and smiled at each other. 

 

Suddenly Jeremy pulled away from their hug just a bit, not moving his arms from being folded around Michael’s neck. 

 

“Jer? Jeremy, I’m so sorry about earlier. I should’ve asked you if that was okay, but I just wasn’t thinking, and you just looked so cute, and I’ve wanted to do that for so long but-“ Michael rambled, earning a smirk from Jeremy before he just couldn’t wait any longer and cut him off with the most cliché move in history. Pressing his lips softly to Michael’s, Jeremy melted backward into Michael’s firm hands holding his lower back. Absolutely stunned by Jeremy’s sudden courageous outburst, Michael’s wide eyes slowly fluttered closed, tightening his grip around Jeremy’s back and getting lost in his own thoughts. 

 

_Jeremy kissed him._

_He was kissing Jeremiah Heere._

 

His crush of almost six years just kissed him in front of all of his friends and most of the people in his town. He grinned, breaking their kiss for just a second as he couldn’t hold back a small chuckle. The smile on both of their faces was extremely contagious as soon everyone around them was smiling around at each other.

 

But of course what was the greatest moment of their lives, suddenly turned to just pure embarrassment. A loud whistle rang out from somewhere around them and instantly the boys froze, pulling away awkwardly as Jeremy glanced beside them and saw Jake standing there, looking sheepishly down at them. However, it wasn’t Jake, no, he had his phone in his hand with the screen facing the boys. Unsurprisingly enough, it displayed three devilishly-grinning people.

 

“Richie,” Jake hissed into the phone. The two girls beside Rich on the phone laughed, only fueling the raging blush flooding both of the boys’ cheeks. “Okay, that’s enough. Next time I’m not answering.”

 

Jake shut off the phone, shooting the boys an apologetic look. 

 

Still embarrassed out of his mind, Jeremy turned his attention back to Michael and instantly all of his worries just melted away in his deep brown eyes. 

 

“I-I can’t b-believe I a-actually did t-that,” Jeremy whispered as Michael pulled him upright, planting a kiss on the tip of his nose. Jeremy’s already rosy face turned crimson.

 

“I’m glad you did,” Michael replied, slinging his arm around Jeremy’s shoulders as the two began to walk past the few remaining crowds and out of the auditorium. Michael turned over his shoulder and waved at their friends as he stopped, let down his arm from around Jeremy’s shoulders, and grabbed his hand instead. He watched lovingly as Jeremy’s small smile broke into a full grin.

 

“Wait! I t-totally forgot I a-actually have to c-change out of my c-costume,” Jeremy stuttered, pulling away from Michael and dashing down the hall. “Don’t l-leave before I c-can say g-goodbye!”

 

As Jeremy called out behind him, Michael didn’t have a chance to tell him he didn’t have to worry before he was smothered by his friends burying him in hugs. He chuckled as the three held onto him from three very different heights, but he reciprocated the gesture nonetheless. 

 

“Thank you, Michael,” Christine said, pulling away from the group. He looked at her, confusion written clearly on his face. She simply smiled and looked between the other two.

 

“Jeremy,” Jake said, putting the pieces together in Michael’s mind. 

 

“I’ve never seen him this happy before,” Brooke explained, making Michael’s cheeks flush a deep red. “In fact, I don’t think anyone has made him this happy in his entire life.”

 

Michael felt as if his heart might explode. Jeremy deserved nothing less than to have a smile on his face at all times. He knew that wasn’t possible, especially with knowing Jeremy, but that didn’t mean he didn’t it for him. He loved being able to make Jeremy happy and seeing his smile was beyond worth driving for an entire day.

 

“So thank you,” Christine finished before looking to Jake who stepped towards Michael defensively. If he didn’t talk to him regularly he probably would’ve been terrified of this six foot three jock standing in front of him, but seeing him there in his little doctor outfit, he knew deep down Jake would probably cry if he ever hurt a fly. 

 

“Okay, Michael. You’re a pretty cool guy, plus you introduced me to Rich, so that gives you a lot of credit in my book, but that doesn’t mean I’m letting you off the hook about anything,” Jake continued as Michael tried his best to stifle a laugh. “I swear if you so much as hurt Jeremy the slightest bit, I will _personally_ call Rich and tell him to fight you.”

 

Just as Michael and the girls were about to burst out laughing at Jake in full-blown ‘Protective Mode’,  Jeremy reappeared beside Michael, a huge grin on his face as he laced their fingers together once more. 

 

“Jakey,” Jeremy teased. “Your attempt to be the dad friend is truly appreciated, but I have a feeling you don’t have anything to worry about.”

 

The look in his twinkling blue eyes as he gazed up at Michael made everyone else’s hearts melt as they all silently agreed with Jeremy’s statement, knowing without a doubt that he couldn’t be happier.  He leaned his head against the taller boy’s shoulder and clung to Michael’s hoodie sleeve with his free hand. 

 

“Mikey, can we talk for a bit?” Jeremy asked, his voice small and shy as Michael nodded in response. They quickly said goodbye to the group before walking outside hand in hand. 

 

It was pretty late and a slight breeze made Jeremy shiver, rubbing his exposed arms from his t-shirt. Without hesitation, Michael pulled his hoodie over his head and handed it to Jeremy who accepted it graciously. As he pulled the bright red material over his head, he was completely wrapped in the scent of weed and chocolate chip cookies and he just curled his arms around his body. Michael was in awe. Jeremy, being the absolute twig that he is, was practically drowning in the hoodie that happened to be even a bit big on Michael. He looked perfect just standing there on the lawn outside the lobby in Michael’s hoodie and his messy curls just barely blowing in the wind.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Michael blurted out. 

 

The look on Jeremy’s face was absolutely priceless as his expression turned from surprise to something completely unreadable. His brows relaxed and his eyes had a soft twinkle from the surrounding street lamps. His cheeks grew rosier and his makeup had worn off enough to show some of the freckles on his nose. His lips went from parted slightly in shock, to closing and curling into the saddest smile. His shimmering blue eyes turned glossy and before he knew it, Michael instinctively reached up to brush the fallen tear from his cheek. Jeremy smiled a little more at that, dipping his head towards Michael’s hand. 

 

“There’s n-no way this is r-real,” Jeremy spoke softly, holding Michael’s hand even tighter as if he might slip away if he let go. Jeremy stared down at their hands as he ran his thumb in small circles across Michael’s hand, his skin soft to the touch. “It c-can’t be. T-this only ever h-happens in d-dreams.”

 

Knowing no better way to convince him otherwise, Michael held his free hand to Jeremy’s cheek and pulled their lips together once more. It wasn’t perfect and nothing would ever compare to the feeling of their first kiss, but that shared experience meant something special. It was an ‘I promise that the first kiss wasn’t a mistake’ kiss. And ‘I need you to know this has been the greatest day of my life’ kiss. It was an ‘I’ve loved you for the best parts of my life and now that I have you I’m never going to let you go’ kiss, and it was wonderful.

 

“Nope,” Jeremy chuckled, breaking apart the kiss. “Definitely not a dream.”

 

Michael laughed, reaching for Jeremy’s hand once again, noticing they had let go in the moment, and continuing to walk down the sidewalk together before stopping abruptly. 

 

“Jer, what’s wrong?”

 

He watched as Jeremy’s shaking hands held tightly onto Michael’s, not looking up as he whispered, “You have to leave, don’t you?”

 

His voice was so small and quiet and the overwhelming sadness was more than clear. Michael wanted nothing more than to tell him he would never leave him again, but he couldn’t lie. Jeremy knew better than to believe that he wasn’t leaving anyway. Michael simply frowned as he pulled the smaller boy into his chest and played lazily with his hair. He didn’t want to leave. Ever. But he knew he had to. He had to go home eventually.

 

But Jeremy was his home.

 

“No,” he said, breaking the comfortable silence. “No, I can stay a few more days.”

 

The grin on Jeremy’s face made everything worth it as the two continued down the sidewalk. 

 

“But I should probably leave and go book a hotel, Jer.”

 

Michael attempted to stop, but Jeremy just kept on walking, pulling Michael along behind him.

 

"Nope," Jeremy said, continuing to walk. The tone of his voice alone was enough to make Michael laugh a little as they turned the corner into the school parking lot looking for Michael's car. "You're staying with m-me."

 

Michael froze. Staying with Jeremy for a few days was everything he not-so-secretly wanted and more and as he turned around to face him, he saw that Jeremy had the same sly smile playing on his lips. 

 

"Jer, you're not serious are you?" Michael asked, praying he was. 

 

Jeremy just smiled and nodded in response as the boys climbed inside Michael's car. Right away Jeremy noticed something Michael had completely forgotten was there and he instantly started burning up. 

 

"Mikey," Jeremy asked, a lighthearted, not angry, tone in his voice. "Do you s-seriously have a s-screenshot of us Skyping in your r-rear view mirror?"

 

"Um, you don't? God, what kind of boyfriend are you?" Michael joked before freezing, realizing what he had said. 

 

"W-what?" Jeremy stuttered, his voice cracking. 

 

"Oh god, that's not what I meant. I mean, unless that's what you want? If you do, I would love it, but I meant to ask you. Oh god, Jer, I'm sorry, I just-" he rambled before Jeremy grabbed his hand again, silencing his rant. 

 

"Michael Mell. It would be an h-honor to be your b-boyfriend," Jeremy said in a voice that sounded like he was about to cry. Instead, he just smiled and the two pulled out of the parking lot. Jeremy gave Michael directions as they eventually pulled up in front of Jeremy's house. Not wanting to miss a single chance to make Jeremy laugh, he flew out of the car and dashed to the passenger side, opening the door and offering a hand to Jeremy who giggled and took it, stepping out of the car like he was about to walk a red carpet. 

 

"You're such a d-dork," he laughed as Michael slung his duffel bag of clothes over his shoulder. 

 

"Yeah but I'm your dork," Michael replied, unable to contain the laughter in his voice. Jeremy laughed alongside him, picking a key out from under the doormat and letting them both in. 

 

"Okay, t-that has to b-be the single m-most over-used nerd flirting t-technique, but you're c-cute so I'll let you g-get away with it t-this time," he said, still giggling as he led Michael into their living room, only to be startled by his dad sitting on the sofa waiting for him. 

 

"D-dad!" Jeremy jumped a bit, holding onto Michael even tighter. 

 

His dad stood and walked over to the two boys. Michael's heart started beating faster and this was not how he imagined meeting Jeremy's family. 

 

"Hey son, great job tonight," he said, not sounding mad, but proud. Michael smiled, glad that Jeremy's dad was supportive of him. "Now, who might you be?"

 

He turned his attention to Michael and just as he was about to introduce himself, Jeremy rushed in and did so instead. 

 

"D-dad, this is Michael," he said with an emphasis like his dad would know who he was talking about. He gave Jeremy a look of surprise before catching Michael off guard and pulling him into a hug. 

 

Michael returned the gesture awkwardly as he looked over to Jeremy who was smiling like a little kid. Eventually, they pulled away and he confirmed Jeremy's offer to let him stay for a few days, to which Michael graciously accepted. 

 

"Alright boys, I would offer you the couch, Michael, but I'm going to assume you two will want to stay together, correct?" He looked between the boys, both of them smiling at each other and nodding. He chuckled a bit before asking to speak to Michael for a moment. He reluctantly released Jeremy's hand but followed Mr. Heere away anyway. They could hear Jeremy's footsteps as he slowly walked up the stairs, but Michael soon turned his attention away again. 

 

"Michael, I can't thank you enough for how much you've helped Jeremy. Just by being there for him whenever he needed it meant more to him than you could possibly know, so thank you for coming out here to see him. I'm sure that you coming to see his show will be the highlight of his life for quite a while so, I'm going to break my 'no boys or girls in his room with the door shut' rule just for you two so enjoy it while it lasts," he said with so much appreciation and gratitude that Michael couldn't help but feel at home with Jeremy's family. Hopefully Mr. Heere wouldn't mind when they eventually told him about their relationship. "And take care of him for me, will 'ya? I know you'd never intentionally hurt him, but he's been hurt by too many people in his life and I know losing you would really break him."

 

Michael smiled sadly at that. He knew about a lot of history surrounding Jeremy's family from his mom leaving him and his dad to his grandparents and other relatives basically castrating Jeremy and his dad from the family after he came out as bisexual a year ago. He knew Jeremy really relied on his family and he wasn't about to do anything to hurt him any more. 

 

"Don't worry Mr. Heere, he's not getting rid of me that easily," Michael joked back, not wanting to get too intense with his new boyfriend's dad. 

 

They quickly finished their conversation and Michael followed the way Jeremy had went up the stairs before spotting an open door and stepping inside. There was Jeremy, sitting on his bed in a long t-shirt that hung so far down his body, Michael could see his whole shoulder, and with little shorts underneath that barely made it halfway down this his thighs. Realizing Jeremy hadn't noticed, he leaned up against the door frame and just stared. 

 

"Hey," he said softly, loving the way Jeremy's curls flopped when he looked up. His face instantly curled into a smile and he rose from the bed, walking over to stand in front of Michael. 

 

"Hey, you." His voice was much calmer and it was clear he wasn't very nervous anymore. He wasn't stuttering and his hands weren't fidgety anymore. Michael held back a smile at that. Jeremy draped his arms around Michael's neck and leaned into his chest, Michael instinctively looped his arms around Jeremy's waist and began to sway a little, stepping further into the room. 

 

"Jer?"

 

"Hmm?" Jeremy mumbled in response. 

 

"Will you sing for me?" Michael asked, his voice shy and nervous. Jeremy just giggled before nodding against Michael's chest. 

 

_What if when he sees me_

_I like him and he knows it_

_What if he opens up a door and I can't close it_

_What happens then_

 

Michael couldn't stop smiling. He had skipped the whole beginning and something about that was just the sweetest thing. It was as if in just one song, or half a song, Jeremy said everything he had always wanted to say but never could. 

 

_If when he holds me_

_My heart is set in motion_

 

His voice was soft and delicate and he sang in full falsetto, perfectly suited to the moment. 

 

_Now I'm prepared for that_

_Not scared of breaking open_

_And now I can't help from hoping_

_I've found someone to talk to_

 

Michael thought he might cry as he noticed Jeremy changing the lyrics of the song. He gripped tighter around the smaller boy's waist and just pressed a kiss on his forehead, feeling like he was walking in a dream. 

 

_Who likes the way I am_

_So now that since he's seen me_

_He'll want to again_

 

Michael brushed a few tears from his cheeks, pulling away from Jeremy's embrace for just a moment. He felt his heart flutter as Jeremy stood on his toes and kissed his cheeks where the tears had been. It was perfect. An absolute mess, but perfect in a way. 

 

"I love you so much," Michael whispered, pressing their foreheads together. Jeremy leaned back a bit, his bright blue eyes wide in shock and his mouth just barely parted. 

 

"I've loved you for longer than I can remember," Jeremy eventually whispered back, a raging blush covering his face. He was so calm, a pleasant surprise that even he didn't expect. 

 

Jeremy always thought when he said it he would be a horrible stuttering mess of nerves and Michael would just be so uncomfortable that Jeremy would lose him in a single sentence. In the moment it happened he didn't have a doubt in the world about what he was saying. It was the easiest thing he had ever done. 

 

They both had the widest smiles on their faces as they slowly kissed them away. Earning yet another giggle from Jeremy, Michael lifted him up into his arms again, wrapping Jeremy's legs around his torso and walking them both over to the edge of the bed. He laid Jeremy down on his back, gazing down at the beautiful boy beside him. 

 

Jeremy could stop staring. Everything he wanted for years was finally real and he still couldn't believe it. As Michael crawled in bed beside him, he instantly melted into the touch, curling into Michael's back behind him. 

 

Nuzzling his face into Jeremy's soft curls, Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy, pulling him tightly into his chest and kissing along his neck as Jeremy relaxed in response. 

 

They stayed as they were for a while, just enjoying the feeling of the other, but as they were about to go to sleep, Michael broke the silence. 

 

"Hey, Jeremy?" He mumbled into the smaller boy's ear from behind. 

 

Jeremy turned around to face him and hummed in response once again. 

 

"I would love to see you again."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> damn i love theater kid jeremy
> 
> i probably listened to the waitress cast recording on repeat the entire time it took me to write this holy shit i didn't even like waitress much before i wrote this and now i know literally all the songs send help
> 
> no joke, the first time I listened to this song after joining the bmc fandom all i could think about was how this song was literally a boyf riends internet friends au anthem and so i just stopped writing the richjake fic i was working on and just wrote this instead whoops i spent literally a week on it and just about lost my mind but it's all good bc now im freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
